Heretofore, wheeled dollies have been known for lifting and conveying cylindrical objects such as trash tins, gas cylinders, and the like, in which latches are mounted on the frame of the dolly to engage a suitable portion of the cylindrical object to hold the same with respect to the dolly so that during movement the cylindrical object cannot fall away from the dolly. Usually, a shoe on the forward lower edge of the dolly is engaged beneath the cylindrical object before the cylindrical object is locked to the dolly and the dolly is then rotated about its wheels or rollers to lift the object, for movement of the dolly and the cylindrical object. Levers mounted on the dolly frame are known for engaging a portion of the cylindrical object to lift the same prior to locking the cylindrical object to the dolly.
No prior art is known for a dolly for handing projectiles of separate loading ammunition and, more particularly, no dollies are known in the prior art in which a lever mounted on the dolly frame is provided with pin means for engaging the ring of the nose plug of the projectile or projectiles for lifting the projectile for movement against a supporting backing plate on the frame with means for locking the lever with respect to the housing in its projectile raised position.